The Consequences of Loving You
by Naratemari7
Summary: Levi Ackerman adalah sahabat baikku sejak SMA. Bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengannya membuatku bisa menerima dan memahami orientasi hidupnya yang sedikit berbeda denganku, terutama dalam hal cinta. Namun setelah bertahun-tahun bersahabat, aku tidak percaya ia justru mengkhianatiku. Genres: BL. Yaoi. Romance. Friendship. Hurt.
1. Prolog

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku mencintainya, kan?", -

"Aku menyedihkan ya, bagaimana mungkin aku baru menyadarinya setelah 10 tahun?", -

"Levi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Eren?", -

"Levi, siapa dia?, -

Levi Ackerman adalah sahabat baikku sejak SMA. Bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengannya membuatku bisa menerima dan memahami orientasi hidupnya yang sedikit berbeda denganku, terutama dalam hal cinta. Namun setelah bertahun-tahun bersahabat, aku tidak percaya ia justru mengkhianatiku.

 **Genres: BL. Yaoi. Romance. Friendship. Hurt.**

Maaf minna, ini fanfic pertamaku. Banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Aku apresiasi atas saran dan komentar kalian yang mendukung ya. Semoga nggak bosen dan selamat membaca! ^^

NB. Homophobic jangan baca ya, kalian udah di warning di awal lho!


	2. Chapter 1 - Levi Ackerman

**Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**  
 **belongs to Hajime Isayama**  
 **Author hanya pinjam karakter dari Attack on Titan**

.

.

.

.

 **Erwin POV.**

Aku mengenal laki-laki itu. Levi Ackerman. Ia adalah sahabat baikku sejak SMA. Tak hanya berparas tampan, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap, dengan dada bidang dan bahu yang mantap, ia selalu berhasil mengindahkan perhatian para gadis di sekolah untuk menatap sekedar mengaguminya.

Sulit kujelaskan bagaimana tidak mengertinya aku memahami apa yang ada di pikiran para gadis hingga sosok iblis _yandere_ tersebut bisa membuat mereka memujanya. Maksudku, oh ayolah! Setidaknya kau pasti akan merasa _ilfil_ jika melihat orang yang kau kagumi tidak pernah membalas atau bahkan menghargai pemberianmu, tak pernah menganggapmu ada, dan lebih parahnya ia tak sekalipun berniat untuk mengingat namamu. Begitulah kiranya kelakuan Levi yang terkadang membuatku jengah.

 _Ia adalah manusia terkutuk yang kebetulan saja diberi wajah tampan bak malaikat oleh Tuhan_ , begitu kata Farlan, salah satu sahabat kami di geng. Aku dan Levi berada di sebuah geng yang terdiri dari lima orang saat itu, terdiri dari aku, Levi, Farlan, Oluo, dan Petra. Levi Squad, begitu panggilan kami. Kami semua bersahabat baik, gemar berbuat onar di sekolah, dan selalu membuat para guru kesal dengan segala kenakalan kami. Namun kesenangan itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga tahun itu saja. Setelah kami lulus SMA, hanya Levi yang masih bisa kujangkau hingga saat ini.

Bicara mengenai Levi yang sekarang, ia tak banyak berubah dari sejak kami pertama kali kami bertemu. Masih dengan kepribadiannya yang _introvert_ dan tak suka basa-basi. Mungkin hanya aku satu-satunya sahabat baik yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri.

Saat ini Levi bekerja sebagai seorang _system engineer_ di sebuah perusahaan swasta di Kota Sina. Dengan pekerjaan yang sangat layak dan gaji yang tinggi, ia justru tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana namun cukup luas di pinggiran kota. Terkadang di sela-sela waktu liburku, aku berkunjung ke apartemennya dan selalu terpana dengan pemandangan indah dari balkon apartemen sederhana milik Levi itu.

Meskipun telah 12 tahun kami bersahabat, Levi bukanlah orang yang terbuka kepadaku mengenai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan percintaan. Ia tak pernah ingin membahas mengenai itu. Tak pula membiarkanku dan kekasihnya berteman. Bagaimanapun ia adalah sahabatku, tentu saja aku selalu berharap dapat berteman baik dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja ia selalu menutup-nutupi apapun yang berkaitan dengan kisah asmaranya.

Namun kembali kukatakan bahwa ia adalah sahabatku. Bukan aku tak tau atas alasan apa ia melakukan itu. Karena... Mungkin menurutnya aku takkan nyaman melihat atau mendengar perjalanan cintanya yang tak biasa. Meski sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padanya bahwa aku tak masalah dengan itu semua, namun aku mengerti itu pasti sulit.

Andai kata, kukatakan kau adalah tipe seseorang yang menyukai sesama jenis, mudahkah bagimu untuk mengatakannya begitu saja kepada sahabatmu?

Ah, tentu saja tidak, bukan?

Levi sejak dulu memiliki ketertarikan lain yang berbeda dari laki-laki pada umumnya. Ia tak menyukai wanita. Baginya wanita adalah sosok yang merepotkan. Selain itu, ia tak menyukai mereka. Maksudku dalam hal cinta.

Awalnya aku pun tak menyangka. Andai saat itu aku tak pergi ke rumahnya, mungkin sampai sekarang pun Levi tak akan pernah membicarakan hal ini.

 _ **Flashback**_

Saat itu adalah hari Sabtu di libur musim panas. Aku pergi mengunjungi rumah pamanku yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah Levi. Saat aku akan pulang di sore harinya, aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumahnya tanpa memberi kabar dulu. Mungkin ia akan terkejut, begitu ekspektasiku.

Pintu rumah depannya tak dikunci. Aku pun masuk sembari memberi salam. Namun suasana di rumah kosong. Ayah Levi tak ada. Tak ada seorangpun. Aku pun tak melihat Levi. Karena aku khawatir, aku pun pergi ke ruang tamu, ke dapur, ke kamar mandi, lalu akupun berjalan ke kamar tidur Levi yang ada di lantai 2. Kulihat pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya Levi ada di dalam, pikirku. _Aku akan mengejutkannya_. Namun apa yang aku lihat selanjutnya justru membuatku terdiam. Tubuhku mendadak kaku. Sulit untuk nalarku menerima apa yang terjadi.

Kulihat Levi tengah memangku seseorang yang kuyakini sebagai lelaki. Aku tak mengenalnya, laki-laki itu. Ia terlihat lebih muda dari kami. Tubuh mereka saling berhadapan tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya.

Sesaat mereka tak sadar dengan keberadaanku. Levi tengah sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher pemuda itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya menutup mata, menikmati perlakuan sahabatku padanya. Tak perlu heran darimana aku bisa menyadarinya, terbaca jelas di wajah pemuda itu, dan terdengar jelas desahan nafas hina yang bergema di kamar itu.

Aku jatuh terduduk. Kakiku lemas. Kedua insan yang tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka itu seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh kepadaku. Dapat kulihat ekspresi wajah Levi seketika berubah. Wajahnya yang terbiasa datar tanpa ekspresi itu untuk pertama kalinya kulihat pucat pasi, syok, sedih, entahlah...

Aku yang tak tau harus bagaimana, memilih untuk beranjak pergi dan keluar dari rumah itu. Kudengar suara Levi memanggilku. Namun tak kuindahkan. Yang aku rasakan saat itu hanyalah rasa jijik yang teramat sangat kepada Levi.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku menjaga jarak dari Levi. Aku bahkan tidak sedikitpun mencoba untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya. Setelah beberapa hari, Levi seolah mengerti. Ia tak pernah lagi mencoba menjelaskan apapun kepadaku. Ia melakukan apa yang kuinginkan, menjaga jarak. Aku juga tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepada Farlan, Oluo, dan Petra, sahabat-sahabat baik kami di geng, mengenai kejadian di hari itu. Farlan dan yang lainnya berpikir aku dan Levi hanya bertengkar biasa, sehingga mereka memaklumi apa yang terjadi diantara kami.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Levi absen tanpa kabar. _Tumben sekali_ , pikirku. Levi bukanlah tipe orang yang akan absen, kecuali jika ia sedang sakit parah atau ada hal yang sangat mendesak lainnya. Farlan dan yang lainnya merasa khawatir dan mencoba menghubungi Levi, namun ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau setelah pulang sekolah nanti kita ke rumah Levi?", usul Farlan.

 _Deg_.

"Ah, aku baru mau mengatakan itu!", sahut Oluo.

"Ya, ide bagus. Aku khawatir sekali dengan keadaan Levi. Kalian tau sendiri kan, ayah Levi selalu bekerja. Aku khawatir Levi sakit atau terjadi apa-apa dengannya, dan tidak ada yang mengurusnya di rumah.", kekhawatiran Petra sangat masuk akal. Sejak kelas 3 SMP, Levi tidak lagi tinggal bersama ibunya. Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya dan ayahnya setelah pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi saat itu.

"Erwin, kau ikut kan?", ucap Farlan.

"Ya, aku ikut", jawabku ragu.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, kami pun pergi ke rumah Levi. Melihat rumah itu membuatku teringat kembali akan kejadian tak menyenangkan yang membuatku memandang rendah Levi hingga sekarang. Maksudku, aku hanya tidak menyangka ia melakukan itu. _Berhubungan seks, dengan sesama jenis_? Apa-apan itu?! Jujur saja, aku mengenal Levi dengan baik tiga tahun ini. Aku tau selama ini belum pernah ada gadis yang menarik hatinya. Namun " _Levi adalah seorang gay"_ bukanlah jawaban yang ingin kudengar.

Aku merasa muak dengannya.

Farlan menekan bel disamping pintu rumah Levi berkali-kali. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari rumah itu. Farlan dan Oluo pun memutuskan untuk memanggil-manggil nama Levi, tak jua ada jawaban. Sesaat kami berpikir mungkin Levi sedang tidak ada di rumah, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi dari gerbang pagar.

Kami menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?", tanya suara itu.

"Levi! Kau kemana saja? Kami khawatir karena kau absen hari ini", tanya Farlan. Oluo dan Petra mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baru pulang dari supermarket sekalian ke apotek. Ayahku sakit, jadi aku harus merawatnya", jawab Levi, sekilas ia menoleh kepadaku.

"Paman Ackerman sakit? Apa sakitnya parah? Kenapa tidak bawa ia ke rumah sakit saja, Levi?", tanya Petra.

"Tidak perlu. Ayahku hanya demam biasa. Aku bisa merawatnya di rumah", jawab Levi.

Setelah itu, Levi mempersilakan kami masuk ke rumahnya.

Levi menyiapkan 4 gelas jus dan beberapa cemilan bagi kami. Ia lalu menceritakan kalau tadi malam ayahnya pulang larut dan hampir pingsan di depan rumah. Paginya suhu tubuh ayahnya mendadak tinggi sehingga Levi memutuskan untuk absen sekolah hari ini untuk merawatnya.

"Levi Squad berbeda tanpamu, Levi. Semoga ayahmu cepat sembuh dan kau bisa masuk sekolah lagi", ucap Farlan.

"Ya, dan lagi Erwin sepertinya merindukanmu", ucap Oluo dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, sedikitpun.

Levi diam. Aku menatap tajam Oluo, yang memasang ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa. Sementara yang lain hanya bergidik ngeri dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedingin kutub es.

"Ah, begitu ya. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Erwin nanti. Aku harap kau tidak sibuk, Erwin", ucap Levi datar namun tersirat permintaan didalamnya.

"Maaf aku ada urusan setelah ini", jujur saja bahkan untuk menatap mata Levi saat ini aku belum bisa. Namun aku tau jelas Levi ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku rasa aku belum siap untuk membicarakan masalah ini sekarang.

Suasana hening sesaat.

Beberapa detik kemudian Petra membuka suara, "Levi, aku tau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas ini. Erwin, aku tidak tau ada masalah apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Levi. Kalian tidak pernah mau menceritakannya, dan kami berusaha mengerti. Tapi aku, Farlan, dan Oluo, tidak ingin ini semua terus berlanjut. Kami ingin kalian segera menyelesaikan masalah kalian dan kembali seperti dulu".

Entah mengapa aku terdengar seperti kekanak-kanakan. Tapi aku tau Petra benar. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus-terusan.

Farlan beranjak dari duduknya. "Levi, Erwin! Selesaikan masalah kalian sekarang juga. Kami akan pulang duluan. Aku ingin besok squad kita kembali seperti semula".

Petra pun berdiri. Sedangkan Oluo masih duduk dengan tenangnya. Sepertinya ia masih belum mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Farlan hanya geleng-geleng. Petra menjitak kepala Oluo, hingga yang dijitak kepalanya mengaduh kesakitan saking kaget dan...sakitnya. Petra lalu menarik tangan Oluo untuk berdiri. "Ayo kita pulang!".

"Eh kenapa kita harus pulang? Bukankah kita harus membantu Erwin dan Levi berbaikan?", jitakan kedua dari Petra menyusul.

Kini Farlan yang menarik tangan (baca: menyeret) Oluo membawanya keluar rumah.

"Levi, kami pulang dulu. Erwin, selesaikan masalah ini dengan Levi. Oke? Titip salam untuk Paman Ackerman, Levi. Semoga ia cepat sembuh", pamit Petra yang kemudian pergi menyusul Farlan dan Oluo tanpa menunggu respon dari Levi.

"..."

"..."

Suasana yang sebelumnya cukup ramai kini hening seketika. Baik aku maupun Levi sama-sama enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Namun mungkin Levi tau pasti bahwa aku memiliki banyak unek-unek yang sulit kusampaikan. Seperti...

"Ayah dan ibuku titip salam untukmu. Mereka bilang kau sudah lama tidak main ke rumah", ucapku tenang.

Sungguh aku lelah dengan desakan-desakan ibuku yang memintaku untuk mengajak Levi berkunjung ke rumah kami. Ya, Levi memang begitu dekat dengan keluargaku. Diantara anggota Levi Squad lainnya, Levi-lah yang paling mudah _mencuri_ hati ibu. Entah karena ibuku sedih mengetahui fakta bahwa Levi tidak lagi memiliki sosok ibu disisinya, atau karena mungkin aku dan Levi adalah anak yang dulu tertukar.

Levi hanya menatapku, untuk sejenak.

"Katakan kepada mereka, aku sudah lama ingin berkunjung kesana. Hanya saja putra mereka selalu _membangun dinding tinggi_ disekitarnya, sehingga aku kesulitan untuk mencapainya", jawab Levi dengan tak kalah tenangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanyaku sedikit tersinggung.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sudah menggangguku akhir-akhir ini", jawab Levi tetap dengan tenangnya.

Aku berdiri. Kuambil ranselku dan bermaksud untuk beranjak pergi. Namun agaknya Levi tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi tanpa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Apa aku begitu menjijikan, Erwin?", tanya Levi masih dengan pose duduk tenangnya, hanya saja kepalanya kini menunduk kebawah sembari kedua tangannya berpangku diatas lutut.

Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Dan entah sejak kapan, namun aku baru menyadarinya. Tubuh Levi..sedikit bergetar.

"Kuakui, Erwin, aku memang seseorang yang menjijikan. Itulah mengapa selama ini aku tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada kalian. Aku tau kalian tidak akan mempertimbangkan apapun andai aku mengatakannya sejak awal kepada kalian", ucap Levi. Tak ada getar atau keraguan didalam ucapannya.

"Yah, tentu saja", jawabku. "Farlan dan yang lainnya juga tidak akan bisa menerima ini".

Levi tersenyum miris. "Kurasa juga begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?"

"..."

Bagaimana...

denganku?

Ya, bagaimana denganku?

"Kau menjijikan. Bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku untukku mengatakannya lagi!".

"Ah. Ya, benar. Aku sedikit _senang_ mendengarnya", Levi terkekeh, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum tipis.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan itu. "Maaf, aku harus pergi".

"Hm. Ya. Selamat tinggal", jawab Levi.

 _Deg_.

Langkahku terhenti.

Refleks aku membalikan badan kearahnya dan bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Kau mau pergi atau apa?!", tanyaku sedikit tak sabar. Dadaku terasa sesak. Apa ia akan pergi begitu saja?

"Tidak. Siapa yang pergi?"

"..."

 _Hah?_

"Aku hanya merasa jika persahabatan kita mungkin tidak akan kembali pulih, dan kau tetap akan menjauhiku. Aku hanya mencoba membuatnya berakhir menjadi sedikit lebih baik", lanjutnya, dengan ucapan dan ekspresi yang tak sinkron dan sulit kuartikan.

"Pfftt. Kau bercanda? Kau pikir bisa menggunakan frasa _selamat tinggal_ untuk hal semacam ini?", tanyaku.

"Ya, bisa, selama itu bisa membuatmu kembali menoleh kepadaku", jawab Levi.

Aku terdiam.

"Erwin. Aku memang seorang gay. Itulah faktanya. Lalu setelah kau mengetahuinya, apa aku tak punya lagi hak untuk berbicara denganmu?", tanya Levi datar.

"..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu bersikap seperti ini padaku? Kau menjauhiku, tak mau mendengar penjelasanku, menganggap aku menjijikan, tapi kau merahasiakan ini dari yang lain? Apa sebenarnya maumu?", lanjutnya.

Disini aku tersadar bahwa aku terlalu menekan Levi dari berbagai sisi. Aku menyakitinya namun di sisi lain aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk terus melanjutkan ini, Erwin. Kau, Farlan, dan yang lain adalah satu-satunya sahabat sekaligus teman yang aku punya. Aku memang tidak normal. Kau boleh meninggalkanku. Tak masalah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini".

Sejenak suasana kembali hening. Levi terlihat pasrah dengan apapun keputusanku nantinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Akan aku pertimbangkan mengenai itu", ucapku tanpa sadar, lalu berlalu pergi keluar dari kediaman Ackerman. Bodohnya.

Di tengah jalan aku teringat pesan singkat dari ibuku sebelum aku dan yang lainnya pergi menemui Levi. Ia memintaku untuk mampir ke sebuah toko _seafood_ untuk mengambil pesanannya. Aku pun sedikit mencari-cari dimana toko tersebut, karena aku belum pernah ke toko itu sebelumnya.

Setelah 15 menit berjalan, tak lama aku menemukannya, berada di lantai 1 sebuah ruko sederhana. Aku langsung mendatangi toko tersebut dan berjalan ke seorang petugas toko yang terlihat sedang berdiri mencatat sesuatu.

"Maaf.. Permisi. Saya mau mengambil pesanan atas nama Ny. Smith", ucapku menyapa petugas tersebut.

Petugas itu pun menoleh dan menjawab ramah, "Ah, ya. Pesanan Ny. Smith, silakan..."

 _Bruk_. Buku catatan yang dipegang petugas itu jatuh ke lantai.

 _Petugas itu..bukankah ia laki-laki yang waktu itu bersama Levi?! Sepertinya ia sama terkejutnya denganku_ , pikirku.

"Oh ternyata kau... Erwin Smith", ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Ia tersenyum miris, "Terimakasih padamu, hubunganku dan Levi sudah berakhir", lanjutnya. _Berakhir, apa maksudnya_?

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan", balasku.

"Kau tau, aku dan Levi sudah 3 tahun menjalin hubungan. Kami saling mencintai dan kami baik-baik saja, sampai sore itu kau datang menghancurkan segalanya", ucapnya.

Ia masih lekat menatapku dengan sorot kebencian yang sulit untuk kujelaskan.

Ia melanjutkan, "Kau datang, bersikap seolah Levi adalah manusia paling hina yang pernah kau temui. Tapi kenapa ia justru memilih mempertahankan persahabatan dengan orang yang menghinanya dibanding aku yang tulus mencintainya?", tanyanya penuh emosi.

"Apa yang salah memang dari hubungan sesama jenis?! Apa yang kau tahu tentang Levi! Kau dan yang lain menganggap diri kalian yang paling memahami Levi. Tapi kau...tidak tahu apapun dan menganggap Levi seperti sampah".

.

.

.

 _Kalimat-kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalaku hingga sekarang. Ya, kurasa laki-laki itu benar. Aku tak tahu apapun tentang Levi. Bahkan fakta bahwa ia seorang gay. Begitu juga dengan Farlan dan yang lain._

Malam itu aku tak tenang. Terbesit penyesalan yang mendalam. Namun ada rasa dimana aku masih belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. Levi adalah sahabat terbaikku, namun faktanya aku tak benar-benar mengenal Levi yang sebenarnya.

Aku pun mengirim pesan kepada Levi. Sedikit ragu, sebenarnya.

Tak kusangka Levi membalasnya dengan cepat. Ia bahkan meminta bertemu di sebuah _cafe_ di dekat rumahku.

.

.

"Levi, aku minta maaf atas perlakuan kepadamu akhir-akhir ini. Aku rasa aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapi masalah ini", ucapku. Sungguh kini aku merasa bodoh.

Levi terlihat sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengambil cangkir kopi panasnya dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang Thomas katakan kepadamu. Tapi aku harap ia tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak sampai membuatmu berbicara seperti itu, Erwin", ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Thomas?", tanyaku. Ah, apa itu nama petugas toko yang tadi sore aku temui?

"Ya, ia laki-laki yang bersamaku _waktu itu_. Namanya Thomas Wagner. Ia tadi menemuiku dan bilang kalau tidak sengaja kalian berdua bertemu. Aku menjalin hubungan dengannya sudah 3 tahun ini. Maaf Erwin, karena aku merahasiakan semua ini dari kau dan yang lain. Aku hanya terlalu naif karena takut kalian meninggalkanku jika kalian tau ini semua", jelasnya.

"Tidak, Levi. Aku rasa Farlan dan yang lain bisa menerimanya jika kau jelaskan kepada mereka. Tidak sepertiku, mereka pasti bisa mengerti dengan cepat keadaanmu. Aku merasa bodoh karena selama ini ternyata aku tidak tau apapun tentangmu", ucapku.

Levi tertegun, sedetik kemudian kulihat ia tertawa kecil seolah mengejekku. Aku rasa aku sedikit menyesal mengatakan itu semua padanya.

"Hm oke. Baiklah, kita akhiri saja semua pembicaraan ini, Erwin. Aku hanya butuh maafmu, bukan simpatimu", ucapnya dengan nada mengejek khasnya.

"Kurasa cukup kau yang tau mengenai ini, Erwin. Aku harap kau mau merahasiakannya untuk sekarang, paling tidak sampai aku siap mengatakannya kepada mereka", lanjutnya.

"Oke jika itu keputusanmu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Thomas Wagner? Aku rasa kau tidak seharusnya mengakhiri hubungan kalian hanya karena kebodohanku", bagaimana pun aku merasa menyesal karena ini semua terjadi.

"Oh mengenai itu, kurasa kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku memang sudah berencana mengakhiri hubungan kami dalam waktu dekat", ucapnya santai.

Entah sejak berapa menit yang lalu, Levi yang biasa kukenal kembali berbicara melalui raganya.

"Sebenarnya, ada seorang kerabatnya yang beberapa waktu lalu menemuiku. Ia mengatakan bahwa Thomas akan melanjutkan pendidikannya segera setelah lulus SMA ke Jerman. Selain itu, rencana perjodohannya juga sudah mulai dibicarakan di keluarga Wagner. Thomas tidak pernah mengatakan apapun kepadaku mengenai ini, tapi aku tau pasti ia tidak bisa menolak keputusan orangtuanya. Dan toh, jika sudah saatnya kami akan berpisah juga. Kurasa keputusan orangtuanya adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Jadi kurasa mungkin lebih baik untukku dan dia berpisah sekarang, dengan alasan kau, Erwin. Aku yakin ia akan lebih tidak bisa menerimanya jika kukatakan alasannya adalah karena aku tau mengenai perjodohannya", jelas Levi panjang lebar.

Entah kenapa aku merasa iba kepada Levi.

"Hahh. Aku tidak butuh ibamu, Alis Ulat Sagu!", celetuk Levi.

 _Oke, laki-laki cebol ini kurasa tidak perlu dikasihani!_

Aku hendak membalas ucapannya, sampai kulihat ekspresi sendu Levi, yang selama tiga tahun ini belum pernah kulihat. Kuurungkan niatku untuk membalasnya. Hanya bayangan dirinya sendiri yang kini saling menatap Levi dengan pandangan yang sama-sama kosong.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Sejak saat itu, Levi menjadi lebih terbuka mengenai banyak hal kepadaku. Mengenai pekerjaan, mengenai hidupnya, urusan lain, namun tidak mengenai hubungan percintaan.

.

.

Apa terlalu singkat? Terlalu panjang? Apa terlalu bertele-tele? Maafkan daku yang masih baru pemula dalam dunia fanfic. Kritik dan saran akan sangat mendukung, jadi jangan males-males tinggalin jejak ya! ^^


	3. Chapter 2 - Keterbukaan

**Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **Author hanya pinjam karakter dari Attack on Titan**

.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV.**

Angin dingin menerpa wajah Erwin. Langit rasanya mulai mendung. Ia pun masuk dan menutup pintu beranda, lalu berjalan kearah sofa besar yang menghadap langsung televisi.

Apartemen Levi sebenarnya tidaklah terlalu mewah. Hanya saja desain ruangan yang luas dan perabotan-perabotan di dalamnya yang tertata rapi dan senada, memberi kesan sederhana dan elegan, serta nyaman untuk ditinggali. Terlebih, sifat clean freak Levi yang sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah membuat apartemennya selalu bersih dan terawat.

Apartemen Levi memiliki dua kamar tidur, dimana salah satu kamarnya ia jadikan kamar tamu kalau-kalau ada teman ataupun tamu yang menginap di apartemennya. Terdapat meja makan dan dapur terbuka yang menghadap langsung ruang keluarga/ruang televisi. Beranda di sisi kanan ruang televisi, menjadi tempat untuk mesin cuci dan jemuran. Disebelah kanan dapur adalah kamar utama yang digunakan oleh Levi. Sementara disebelah kiri ruang televisi adalah kamar tamu. Ada dua kamar mandi di dalam apartemen Levi. Satu di dalam kamar utama, dan satu lagi di sebelah kamar tamu.

Erwin mengotak-atik ponselnya. Sepertinya ada beberapa pesan penting yang perlu ia balas sejak tadi. Levi datang membawa secangkir kopi panas dan secangkir teh hitam kesukaannya lalu menaruhnya di meja di hadapan Erwin.

Ia lalu mendudukan dirinya sendiri ke sofa lain disebelah kiri Erwin. Lalu mulai mengambil remote televisi dan mencari acara televisi yang menarik, seperti berita.

"Erwin, bagaimana kabar adikmu, Krista?", Levi membuka suara.

"Ah, dia baik-baik saja. Bulan depan adalah acara kelulusannya", jawab Erwin dengan mata dan tangan yang masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Oh ya? Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatnya berseragam SD", ucap Levi, lalu kembali menyeruput teh hitamnya.

"Yah, aku juga masih belum percaya ia sudah sebesar itu. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau bulan depan ikut denganku ke Jepang untuk acara kelulusannya? Ia pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu", tawar Erwin.

"Entahlah, acaranya tanggal berapa?", tanya Levi.

"Tanggal 16 bulan depan", jawab Erwin.

"Aku harap aku bisa, di tanggal itu aku harus pergi ke Kota Maria untuk acara pertemuan dengan direktur perusahaan cabang", sesal Levi.

"Haahhh. Kau selalu sibuk seperti biasa. Hei Levi, bagaimana kalau kau pikirkan lagi untuk melamar pekerjaan di kantorku? Aku bisa memasukkanmu langsung ke jabatan yang tinggi dan lebih menjanjikan dibanding pekerjaanmu yang sekarang. Selain itu, kau bisa ambil cuti lebih banyak kalau kau bekerja di perusahaanku", tawar Erwin dengan senyum mode bisnisnya.

Bukan hanya karena alasan bahwa Levi adalah sahabat baiknya, dari kacamata Erwin yang telah sukses membangun kembali perusahaan Smith hanya dalam kurun waktu 4 tahun, Levi adalah seorang pekerja dengan prestasi hebat dan tingkat ketelitian yang tinggi. Baginya, Levi tak seharusnya masih berada di jabatannya yang sekarang. Juga Smith Co. sangat membutuhkan pekerja seperti Levi Ackerman agar lebih mampu bersaing dengan perusahaan-perusahaan tinggi yang menjadi rivalnya.

Namun bukan sekali dua kali ia mendapat penolakan yang sama.

"Erwin, kau tidak pernah menyerah", seringai Levi.

"Kau saja yang keras kepala", balas Erwin.

Ting tong. Bel apartemen Levi berbunyi.

Levi lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu depan. Erwin hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada layar ponselnya.

Levi pun melihat intercom-nya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata seorang pemuda berumur 23 tahun dengan setelan celana panjang levis hitam, kaos putih dengan ditutupi jaket tebal berwarna abu-abu, dan syal hitam mengelilingi lehernya. Jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang tengah membawa dua kantung belanja yang terlihat cukup berat. Levi mengenal baik pemuda itu.

Eren? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak kemari akhir pekan ini, pikir Levi dalam hati. Ia pun lalu membuka pintu dengan santainya.

"Eren, kenapa kau kesini? Aku ingat kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau Erwin akan datang akhir pekan ini", tanya Levi.

"Iya, aku ingat. Tapi Erwin-san sendiri yang memintaku untuk datang. Oh ya, kalian belum makan, kan? Aku tadi belanja banyak di supermarket. Aku akan memasak", ucap Eren yang kemudian langsung masuk tanpa meminta izin dari sang tuan rumah.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Eren Yeager itu adalah kekasih dari Levi. Ia merupakan seorang karyawan di sebuah perusahaan swasta ternama di Kota Sina. Mereka berdua sudah dua tahun menjalin hubungan.

Levi menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Erwin pasti sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal, pikir Levi. Ia pun menutup pintu, dan berjalan kembali ke ruang televisi. Terlihat Eren yang sedang menaruh barang-barang belanjaannya di dapur sembari mengobrol dengan Erwin, yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak lagi memegang ponsel keparatnya.

"Ne, Levi. Cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Aku dan Erwin-san setuju untuk memasak sukiyaki, bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Eren dengan riang tanpa memedulikan apa yang kini tengah dipikirkan laki-laki raven itu.

"Terserah kalian saja", jawab Levi seadanya. Ia lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Dibelakang Levi, kedua insan yang merasa polos tanpa dosa tersebut hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil saling mengacungkan jempol tanda rencana mereka sukses.

Selama ini Levi tidak pernah mau membahas mengenai hubungannya dengan Eren kepada Erwin. Erwin mengerti itu, namun tidak pada Eren, awalnya. Di awal mereka berpacaran, dua tahun lalu, Eren selalu merasa kecewa dan curiga kepada Levi, karena ia tidak pernah dikenalkan atau dipertemukan dengan sahabat baik Levi, yaitu Erwin. Mulai dari Erwin adalah orang yang pernah dicintai Levi, sampai ke Eren yang tidak cukup berharga bagi Levi karena ia tidak pernah didekatkan dengan keluarga maupun teman-temannya, semua itu pernah memenuhi pikiran Eren.

Namun suatu hari, setahun yang lalu, Erwin menghubungi Eren dan mengajaknya bertemu tanpa sepengetahuan Levi. Alhasil, Eren pun mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya, apa yang mengganggu pikiran Levi selama ini. Eren pun mulai bisa menerimanya.

Baik Erwin maupun Eren, keduanya sama sekali tidak ingin membuat Levi merasa tidak nyaman, sehingga keduanya memutuskan untuk tetap bersikap seolah tidak pernah bertemu di depan Levi.

Namun, mungkin, batas kesabaran Erwin dan Eren sudah habis, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mulai blak-blakkan saling bertemu dan mengobrol dengan akrab di depan Levi.

Levi keluar dari kamar mandi. Kini yang ia lihat kedua orang paling berharga baginya itu tengah berbincang seru seolah mereka telah lama dekat. Levi menghela napas lalu menghampiri keduanya.

"Ne Levi, Erwin-san bilang, kau tidak ikut reuni SMA kalian minggu depan, kenapa?", tanya Eren yang sudah menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya yang kini menatap intens interaksi antara ia dan Erwin.

"Aku sibuk", jawab Levi singkat.

"Oh ayolah, cebol, kau selalu seperti itu. Memang apa salahnya datang ke acara reunian yang hanya ada beberapa tahun sekali seperti ini. Lagipula Oluo mengabariku kalau Farlan akan ikut. Tapi aku masih belum dengar kabar dari Petra", ucap Erwin.

"Diamlah, Alis Ulat Sagu! Aku akan memikirkannya lagi minggu depan", jawab Levi.

Wajah Eren berubah menjadi sendu. Levi sudah beberapa tahun tidak pulang ke Shinganshina, kota kelahirannya. Di libur natal, libur tahun baru, dan beberapa libur panjang ia habiskan untuk mengerjakan proyek mandiri. Kalaupun ia ingin berlibur, maka Shinganshina tidak pernah masuk list tujuannya.

Eren sendiri heran. Beberapa kali ia pernah memaksanya untuk pulang meskipun hanya sebentar, namun Levi selalu enggan untuk menyetujuinya. Ia lalu pernah menanyakan hal ini kepada Erwin.

Erwin mengatakan bahwa Levi merasa tidak nyaman untuk kembali ke rumah, karena ia tidak pernah akur dengan ayahnya, terlebih setelah ibunya pergi meninggalkan rumah beberapa tahun silam. Bagi Levi, rumah bukanlah tempat kembali yang nyaman seperti kebanyakan orang bilang.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang ikut Erwin-san ke Shinganshina minggu depan. Kebetulan sabtu depan aku tidak ada acara", ucap Eren dengan riangnya.

Levi kaget.

"Eren! Untuk apa kau ikut kesana?", sahut Levi tak percaya.

"Aku belum pernah kesana. Jadi apa salahnya kalau aku ikut?", jawab Eren dengan santainya.

Erwin tertawa.

"Baiklah, kebetulan sekali Eren. Aku ingin menunjukkan indah dan damainya Kota Shinganshina kepadamu. Kalau si cebol itu tidak mau ikut, tidak masalah", ucap Erwin dengan nada kemenangan.

"Cih, terserah kalian saja", ucap Levi sekenanya lalu berjalan ke sofa ruang tv.

.

.

.

Malam kian larut. Jam menunjukkan pukul 1:00 dini hari. Levi masih sibuk dengan laptopnya sejak sejam yang lalu. Eren yang semula sudah tertidur, kini terbangun dan mendapati cahaya laptop disampingnya membuat silau.

"Levi", ucap Eren pelan karena ia masih setengah sadar.

"Iya, sayang", jawab Levi yang fokus matanya masih tertuju pada layar laptop.

Eren lalu membangunkan diri dan mengucek matanya.

"Levi, sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan tidur terlalu larut. Ditambah lagi berada di depan laptop dengan keadaan ruangan gelap. Kau mau, minus matamu bertambah?", ucap Eren sedikit kesal sembari mengambil kacamata yang dipakai kekasihnya.

"Eren, sedikit lagi", pinta Levi berharap kacamatanya dikembalikan.

"Tidak, matikan laptopmu!", titah Eren.

Levi menghela napas berat.

"Oke, aku matikan laptopnya", ucap Levi pasrah, lalu menutup laptopnya dan menaruhnya di meja disampingnya.

Eren lalu mengembalikan kacamata Levi dengan senyum kemenangan. Levi lalu menaruh kacamata itu di samping laptopnya dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berbaring dengan sempurna disamping Eren.

"Levi, apa kau marah dengan keputusanku tadi sore?", tanya Eren tiba-tiba.

Levi membuka matanya yang semula menutup beberapa detik.

"Tidak, kau boleh kesana kalau kau mau. Asal kau harus pergi dan pulang dengan Erwin", jawab Levi.

"Syukurlah, aku takut kau marah. Aku sudah lama penasaran dengan kota kelahiranmu, Levi. Apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin kesana minggu depan?", tanya Eren sembari memeluk tubuh Levi dari samping dan menaruh kepalanya diatas bahu kanan Levi.

Tangan kanan Levi bergerak mengelus kepala Eren. Ia pun menjawab, "Ya, aku yakin".

Sebenarnya bukan itu jawaban yang ingin didengar oleh Eren. Sejujurnya ia masih berharap Levi akan berubah pikiran.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai, gimana fanficnya menurut kalian?

Apa terlalu pendek, bertele-tele, ngebosenin?

Jawab di komen ya!

Kritik dan saran yang mendukung, author terima dengan lapang dada demi kemajuan fanfic pertama ini ^^

Vote kalau suka. Nggak usah vote kalo nggak suka. Tenang aja fanfic ini bakal tetap berlanjut kok asal ada komen dan vote yang bersarang ^^


	4. Chapter 3 - Pulang

**Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **Author hanya pinjam karakter dari Attack on Titan**

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Kota Sina ke Kota Shingganshina memakan waktu tujuh jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta api. Erwin dan Eren memutuskan untuk mengambil jadwal kereta api terakhir pada Jum'at malamnya. Perjalanan dari Sina ke Shinganshina sebenarnya dapat ditempuh melalui jalur udara. Namun ternyata tiket pesawat pada Sabtu pagi sudah habis, sehingga mau tak mau mereka beralih ke jalur darat.

Ada satu hal lucu dalam perjalanan mereka kali ini. Di menit-menit terakhir kereta akan berangkat, Levi datang dengan santainya sembari menggendong ransel berukuran sedang. Erwin dan Eren hanya melongo melihatnya.

"Levi, kenapa kau disini?", tanya Eren bingung.

"Aku hanya khawatir seseorang akan merepotkan Erwin selama di Shinganshina", jawab Levi santai.

Eren cemberut. "Siapa yang merepotkan Erwin-san! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri", ucap Eren merajuk.

Levi mencubit pipi kanan Eren. "Kau yakin?", tanyanya.

Mereka berdua terus berdebat hingga melupakan sosok Erwin yang sedari tadi yang tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua orang tersebut. Erwin tidak pernah melihat Levi lebih banyak bicara dengan seseorang selain dengannya dan Eren. Ia berharap Eren merupakan orang yang tepat yang dapat menyembuhkan luka lama Levi dan terus membahagiakan Levi.

Sementara Eren, dalam pikirannya ia masih tak habis pikir dengan laki-laki paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu. Bagaimanapun ia membujuk Levi selama seminggu terakhir untuk ikut pergi ke Shinganshina, penolakan selalu yang diterimanya. Tapi sekarang, disinilah laki-laki itu, tengah berdebat dengannya. Tak luput dari perhatian-perhatian orang-orang sekitar.

Eren tersenyum, dalam hati ia bersyukur.

Sabtu, jam 05:00.

Suasana pagi Shingganshina yang damai dan sejuk menyambut kedatangan tiga pria dari luar kota tersebut.

 _Suasana ini, tidak berubah sama sekali sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu aku meninggalkan kota ini_ , ucap Levi dalam hati.

"Aaahhh... Sejuknya. Udara disini masih bersih sekali", ujar Eren sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sudah tujuh jam ia dudukkan.

"Benarkan, Eren? Kau tidak akan menyesal datang ke Shingganshina. Disini berbeda dengan Kota Sina yang sudah dicemari banyak polusi "ucap Erwin dengan bangganya.

"Iya, Erwin-san. Syukurlah aku ikut. Levi, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajakku kesini?", ujar Eren kepada sosok disampingnya yang tengah menguap.

Levi hanya diam, tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tersebut.

"Levi memang seperti itu, Eren. Ia akan lupa dengan kota kelahirannya sendiri jika sudah sukses seperti ini", ucap Erwin dengan nada mengejek.

"Hah, apa kau bilang, Alis Ulat Sagu?", ujar Levi merasa tersindir.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa, Cebol!", jawab Erwin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Eren hanya meringis melihat interaksi kedua laki-laki disampingnya.

"Oh, jemputan kita sudah datang. Pamanku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kita menginap di rumahnya. Aku harap kalian nanti akan betah", ujar Erwin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Eren biar ikut aku saja. Kami akan menginap di rumahku", ucap Levi.

"Eh, kau yakin Levi?", tanya Erwin heran. Eren pun bingung. Setahunya hubungan Levi dan ayahnya tidak begitu baik.

"Ya, kurasa tidak ada salahnya sembari menjenguk Pak Tua itu", jawab Levi.

Selanjutnya Erwin berpisah dengan Eren dan Levi yang memilih menggunakan taksi ke rumahnya, karena arah tujuan mereka yang berlawanan.

Seorang pria setengah baya tengah duduk termenung di depan televisi yang menyala. Ia hanya menatap televisi tersebut dengan pandangan kosong, seolah ada banyak hal menarik lainnya yang kini memenuhi pikirannya.

Ruangan tersebut gelap. Meskipun matahari telah menyinari kota tersebut, namun cahayanya belum diterima sedikitpun oleh sang pemilik rumah. Sepertinya ia tak tertarik untuk membuka gorden jendela rumahnya.

 _Tok tok tok_.

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Ia tak biasa menerima tamu, terutama di pagi hari seperti ini. Ia hanya memejamkan mata, tak menggubris suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya.

 _Brak_.

Pintu dibuka oleh sang tamu dengan tak sabarnya. Suara langkah-langkah kaki memasuki rumahnya membuat pria tua tersebut membuka matanya dengan terpaksa.

"Levi, apa tidak apa-apa masuk ke rumah ini begitu saja? Bagaimana jika ayahmu mengira kita perampok?", tanya Eren dengan nada khawatir. Ia membututi Levi di belakang.

Levi hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Pria setengah baya itupun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa tamu yang datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi seperti ini. Ia tahu pasti suara langkah kaki itu. Ia tidak pernah melupakannya, sejak pemilik suara langkah kaki itu meninggalkan rumah beberapa tahun lalu.

Levi dan Eren pun masuk ke ruangan dimana pria tua tersebut berada.

 _Uh, bau alkohol di ruangan ini menyengat sekali,_ pikir Eren. Tak butuh waktu lama sosok pria berumur 50 tahunan dengan penampilan yang sedikit, uhm, berantakan, menarik perhatiannya.

Pria itu tinggi, dengan tubuh yang kokoh, mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan celana kain panjang hitam. Namun penampilannya sedikit urakan dan bau alkohol dan rokok melekat di tubuhnya.

"Yo, Levi. Kau masih ingat jalan pulang?", ucap pria itu. Ia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Levi. Levi hanya diam menatapnya. Lalu pria itu pun menyadari keberadaan sosok lain dibelakang tubuh putranya. Itu adalah Eren, sosok yang kini tengah menyembunyikan kegugupannya (baca: kengeriannya) ketika ditatap langsung oleh pria setengah baya yang pernah diceritakan Erwin kepadanya.

Sebut saja ia Kenny Ackerman. Eren baru menyadari bahwa Erwin sangat ahli dalam menjelaskan perawakan dan kepribadian ayah kandung Levi itu. Keras, tegas, temperamental, benar-benar tergambar jelas dari penampilan dan ekspresi wajahnya hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Kenny menatap lekat-lekat Eren dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya. Bagaimanapun Eren risih dan Levi menyadarinya.

"Kau semakin tidak menghargai hidupmu saja, Pak Tua", jawab Levi.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Cebol? Justru aku menghargai hidupku, karena itu aku memanjakan diriku sendiri dengan apapun yang tubuhku inginkan", jawab Kenny dengan seringaian lebarnya.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kau melakukan ini karena kau sudah bosan hidup, Pak Tua", ucap Levi.

Jujur saja Eren lahir dan tumbuh dalam lingkungan keluarga yang bahagia, ayah dan ibunya membesarkannya menjadi pria dewasa yang selalu optimis dan ceria seperti sekarang. Namun di umurnya yang menginjak 25 tahun ini, ia masih belum terbiasa menerima kenyataan bahwa bagi sebagian orang, keluarga bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuk kembali.

"Siapa dia?", tanya Kenny sembari melirik kearah Eren.

Belum sempat Levi menjawab, Kenny melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Oh, kekasih barumu, hah?", Eren sedikit kaget.

"Ya", jawab Levi dengan yakin.

Eren maju dan memperkenalkan diri. "Eren Yeager. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Ackerman", ucap Eren dengan mantap sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menjabat tangan ayah dari kekasihnya itu.

Kenny lalu menjawab jabatan tangan Eren. Ia tersenyum miring. "Hoo... Menarik!", ucapnya. Entah mengapa Eren merasa semakin tak nyaman.

Levi memecah kecanggungan itu. "Kami akan menginap di rumah ini sampai besok malam. Aku harap kamarku tidak kau ubah menjadi gudang pribadimu, Pak Tua", ujarnya, menarik tangan Eren untuk pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Dasar Cebol Tak Tahu Diri! Hanya itu saja perhatianmu kepada ayah kandungmu ini, hah? Aku akan meminta kirimanku bulan ini menjadi dua kali lipat, Cebol! Kau dengar itu?!", teriak Kenny.

Levi memilih tak menggubris ucapan orang yang sudah lama tak ia panggil 'ayah' itu. Eren lirih mendengarnya. Eren tahu meski Levi tak pernah pulang ke Shingganshina, ia selalu mengirim uang tiap bulan ke ayahnya. Uang yang jumlahnya sangat cukup untuk hidup damai dan sehat. Tak terbayangkan di benak Eren bagaimana kecewanya ia jika ada di posisi Levi melihat keadaan ayahnya seperti ini.

Levi dan Eren masuk ke sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Itu adalah kamar Levi. Kamar yang luas dengan perabotan dan barang seperlunya. Terdapat dua jendela yang menghadap langsung kearah luar. Eren membuka kedua jendela tersebut.

Kini dapat terlihat jelas keadaan kamar itu karena terangnya cahaya pagi.

"Tidak ada yang berubah", ucap Levi.

"Tapi, aku yakin sepuluh tahun ini Pak Tua itu tak pernah sekalipun membersihkan kamar ini", lanjutnya.

Eren tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, Levi, itu artinya paling tidak kau harus pulang setahun sekali untuk membersihkan kamarmu ini".

Levi tersenyum miris, "Kau hanya ingin menyuruhku untuk sering-sering pulang, kan Eren?", Levi memeluk pinggang Eren dan mulai menciumi leher kekasih manisnya yang hanya lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu.

Senyum Eren memudar. "Levi, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi aku rasa ayahmu mungkin membutuhkan perhatianmu. Ia terlihat sedikit...tidak sehat", ucap Eren ragu.

Levi menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melepas pelukannya dari Eren.

Ia menatap mata kekasihnya itu. "Eren, apa ini mengganggumu?", tanya Levi tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Eren bingung.

"Hubunganku dengan ayahku, apa ini mengganggumu?", jelas Levi.

"Tidak, Levi. Maksudku bukan seperti itu", jawab Eren. Ia takut Levi salah paham.

"Eren, aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Hubunganku dengan ayahku memang tidak pernah baik sejak aku SMP. Pertengkaran, perselingkuhan, kepergian ibuku, aku yakin kau pernah mendengarnya dari Erwin", ucap Levi.

Pipi Eren memerah, ia sedikit malu karena ketahuan bertukar informasi dengan Erwin.

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya", ucap Levi.

"Ke..kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang keluargamu, Levi", ucap Eren spontan.

Sedetik kemudian Eren tersadar, tidakkah ia terlalu memaksa Levi untuk mengingat masa lalu kelamnya?

"Eh, ma..maksudku, aku...itu.. Ma..maaf. Lupakan saja", lanjut Eren. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menahan malu yang bercampur dengan...kecewa(?)

Levi tersenyum. "Hm, aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Sekarang kita harus membersihkan kamar ini dulu", ucapnya, sembari mengelus kepala Eren, bak seorang ayah yang baru saja selesai menasihati putranya.

Seorang laki-laki berumur 28 tahun kini tengah memberi beberapa arahan kepada beberapa karyawan senior di pabriknya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sedikit jengkel dengan kinerja karyawan-karyawannya yang mulai menurun.

"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, aku tidak akan segan memecat siapapun karyawan bawahan kalian yang tidak serius dalam bekerja dan menyepelekan peraturan-peraturan yang ada di pabrik ini. Aku tidak butuh karyawan pemalas dan tidak taat pada peraturan. Sekarang, aku ingin kalian mengumpulkan laporan untuk bulan ini, bagi yang belum selesai maksimal jam 2 siang nanti. Itu saja, kalian boleh bubar", jelas pria itu panjang lebar.

Para karyawan yang sudah mendengarkan arahan lebih dari 1 jam itu pun kini bubar meninggalkan sang direktur pabrik. Oluo Bozad, salah satu sahabat baik Levi, sekaligus direktur sebuah pabrik tekstil ternama di Shingganshina, Bozad Co. Setelah lulus dari pendidikannya di salah satu universitas di Kota Trost empat tahun lalu, Oluo kembali ke Shingganshina untuk meneruskan pabrik milik ayahnya.

Oluo melonggarkan kerah kemeja dan dasinya, ia sedikit lelah. Ia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dan meminum cola yang disediakan oleh salah satu karyawannya.

 _Drrt. Drrt. Drrt._

Ponsel Oluo bergetar. Ia pun lalu mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

 _[Private Number]_.

Oke, Oluo tahu pasti siapa yang menelponnya itu.

"Halo", angkatnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau masih saja menelponku dengan nomor pribadi, hah?"

"Ya, ya, aku tau. Tapi aku yakin pasti ada alasan lain, kan? Kau sedang menghindari masa lalu atau apa?"

"Semua merindukanmu, kembalilah"

"Ah, ya. Nanti malam. Semuanya akan datang kecuali kau"

"Ya, dia datang. Entah bagaimana Erwin membujuknya sampai ia akhirnya mau pulang dan datang ke reuni"

"Oke, akan aku sampaikan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Petra. Kembalilah segera, oke?"

Telepon pun ditutup. Oluo mengehela napas berat.

Levi mengajak Eren berkeliling daerah Shingganshina. Mereka mengunjungi banyak tempat, seperti taman, pantai, dan berbagai tempat kenangan Levi. Eren sangat antusias ketika Levi menceritakan mengenai perkemahan musim panas di hutan Shingganshina saat ia masih SD, berburu ubur-ubur yang terdampar di pantai setiap setahun sekali, mencari kumbang tanduk untuk pelajaran IPA, Eren hampir tidak pernah merasakan itu semua karena selama ini ia tinggal di Stohess, sebuah kota di barat Kota Sina. Disana tidak ada pantai apalagi ubur-ubur. Hanya dataran rendah tanpa bukit ataupun hutan. Hanya ada gedung-gedung tinggi dan pabrik disana-sini.

Eren juga meminta Levi menceritakan mengenai masa-masa sekolahnya dan menunjukkan dimana saja dulu dia bersekolah. Levi tidak bisa berkata tidak jika itu membuatnya bisa melihat senyum dan tawa Eren sepanjang hari. Tak terasa keduanya telah menghabiskan waktu sejak siang hingga sore hari. Eren sangat senang karena hari ini dia mempelajari banyak hal mengenai Levi yang selama ini belum pernah Levi ceritakan.

"Eren, apa kau tidak lelah?", tanya Levi sembari meminum _ice coffee_ -nya. Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di sebuah kafe, tempat Levi dan _squad_ -nya dulu sering berkumpul. Kini kafe tersebut terlihat lebih luas dan memiliki lantai dua, berbeda dari 10 tahun lalu.

Eren menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku justru masih ingin mengunjungi tempat-tempat lain, Levi. Kau tau, Shingganshina berbeda sekali dengan Sina dan Stohess. Aku harap aku lahir di kota seperti Shingganshina", ucap Eren antusias.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak pindah saja kesini?", ucap Levi.

"Aku mau, kalau kau juga pindah kerja kesini", jawab Eren.

Levi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?", Eren merajuk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Apa sebegitu besarnya kau ingin tinggal disini, Eren?", tanya Levi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Sina dan Stohess itu membosankan. Aku akan dengan senang hati kalau kau juga pindah dan mencari kerja di kota ini", jawab Eren, masih dengan ekspresi yang membuat Levi gemas.

"Baik baik, aku akan memikirkannya lagi", ucap Levi dengan santainya.

Eren menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia tahu kalau Levi pasti tidak akan mempertimbangkan sedikitpun idenya ini. Karena baginya, Shingganshina bukan tempatnya kembali.

Levi mencubit pipi kanan Eren yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Hei, ayo cepat habiskan. Ini sudah sore", ucap Levi.

Eren melihat arlojinya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 16:05. Ia pun panik lalu dengan cepat menghabiskan cemilan yang dipesannya. Levi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah orang paling dicintainya itu.

"Levi, aku rasa lebih baik aku tidak ikut saja", ucap Eren tiba-tiba.

Levi yang tengah mengenakan kaosnya refleks menoleh kearah Eren yang tengah duduk diatas kasur.

"Kenapa?", tanya Levi.

"Itu kan acara reunimu. Orang asing sepertiku hanya akan mengganggu nantinya", jawab Eren.

"Eren, bukan hanya aku saja yang akan membawa 'orang asing' ke acara itu. Teman-temanku juga membawa istri/pacar mereka juga nanti", ucap Levi melanjutkan aktifitas mengenakan bajunya.

"Benarkah? Kau tau darimana?", tanya Eren tidak yakin.

"Dari teman-temanku di grup chat. Mereka ramai sekali", ucap Levi.

Eren senang mendengarnya. "Lalu, kau akan mengenalkanku sebagai apa?", tanya Eren iseng.

Levi diam sejenak.

"Eren...", ucap Levi sendu, belum sempat ia melanjutkannya...

"Bagaimana kalau sepupu jauhmu?", usul Eren.

Levi sedikit terkejut.

Eren memang tak pernah egois dan selalu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Levi. Meski hubungannya dengan Levi telah dipublikasikan dan direstui di keluarga Eren, namun keadaan keluarga dan lingkungan Levi yang berbeda dengannya membuat ia mengerti dan terbiasa dengan situasi semacam ini.

Levi tersenyum.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan 'sepupu jauh yang tiba-tiba datang dan selalu _merepotkanku_ dengan desahannya tiap malam'?", goda Levi dengan senyum nakalnya.

Eren pun memerah dan langsung melempar bantal ke wajah Levi. Yang dilempar bantal hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Konnichiwa, minna-san... Terimakasih bagi yang masih ngikutin cerita The Consequences of Love You. ＼（＾∀＾） ノ

Author benar-benar menghargai kalian yang udah mau nyempetin waktu buat baca fanfic ini, apalagi bagi yang ninggalin jejak lewat vote dan komen ya.

Maafkeun author ya yang suka males-malesan update. Idenya ada terus, cuman stuck di otak dan susah buat nyalurinnya lewat ketikan. Soalnya gini, author itu kalo bikin cerita, terus diungkapin lewat kalimat, hasilnya malah kaku dan berkesan kaya formal banget. Mungkin minna-san sadar ya kalo dialog-dialog atau narasi di fanfic ini terlalu formal dan nggak nyantai. Malah jadi ngebosenin. Maafkeun author, minna. Masih baru belajar bikin fanfic

Author pengen banget denger pendapat dari minna-san. Kritik dan saran ditunggu ya minna ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	5. Chapter 4 - Sepupu Levi

**Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **Author hanya pinjam karakter dari Attack on Titan**

.

.

.

.

Pukul 18:45.

Levi dan Eren sekarang sudah siap untuk berangkat. Keduanya terlihat tampan dengan setelannya masing-masing. Levi mengenakan kaos hitam v-neck yang dibalut dengan blazer non-formal berwarna biru donker dan celana jeans biru tua. Sedangkan Eren mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna kuning yang ditutupi dengan jaket bomber berwarna hijau army dan celana jeans hitam.

Keduanya kini bersiap menaiki sebuah mobil yang sebelumnya disewa Levi.

"Levi, kau yakin ayahmu tidak akan mencarimu nanti? Bagaimana kalau kita pamit dulu?", tanya Eren.

"Eren, tenang saja. Ayahku tidak akan peduli dengan hal sepele seperti itu. Lagipula ia tidak akan suka kita membangunkannya", jawab Levi lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

 _Drrrt. Drrrt. Drrrt._

Ponsel Eren bergetar di saku celananya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera disana.

 _Erwin Smith._

Ia pun mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Erwin-san", jawab Eren.

Levi menoleh.

"Ya, kami baru saja akan berangkat"

"Iya, tenang saja"

"Oke, akan aku sampaikan ke Levi"

Eren menutup telponnya dan menaruhnya kembali di saku celananya. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dimana Levi sudah siap di depan kemudi.

"Kenapa Erwin?", tanya Levi.

"Erwin-san bertanya apa kita sudah berangkat. Katanya ia sudah di tempat. Ia juga bilang kalau kau tidak boleh telat", jawab Eren.

"Cihh. Biasanya juga dia yang telat", ujar Levi.

Eren hanya tertawa. "Oh ya?", tanya Eren.

"Lagipula kenapa dia menelponmu? Apa dia lupa menyimpan nomer ponselku?", tanya Levi, mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia malas berdebat denganmu, Levi", jawab Eren menahan tawa.

* * *

Pukul 19:15.

Levi dan Eren tiba di lokasi acara reuni teman-teman SMA Levi. Tempat yang digunakan untuk acara reuni kali ini adalah sebuah restoran tradisional khas jepang. Sesuai kesepakatan, tempat ini diboking enam jam penuh khusus untuk mereka.

Levi dan Eren pun masuk ke restoran itu dan sudah ramai sekali di dalam. Tak lama ada seruan keras dari salah satu pria, "Woah Levi, akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Seketika yang lain menoleh ke arah Levi dan mulai menyambut sang diva kelas itu. Oluo menghampiri Levi dan langsung saja memeluknya.

"Sobat, sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu hah? Kau masih saja pendek, Levi", ucap Oluo. Yang lain tertawa, tak terkecuali Eren.

"Tck. Diam, kau kepala keriting!", jawab Levi.

"Sudahlah Oluo. Levi baru saja datang. Biarkan dia duduk dulu", sahut salah satu teman laki-laki Levi.

"Hahaha benar benar. Kami sudah menyusun banyak rencana untukmu, Levi. Kau harus menebus ketidakhadiranmu sebelum-sebelumnya", ucap Oluo dengan nada sok mengintimidasi.

"Dasar kalian. Kenapa harus aku?", tanya Levi.

"Karena kau spesial, Levi-san", sahut salah satu gadis.

Levi hanya menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya malam ini akan panjang baginya.

"Eren, syukurlah kalian sudah datang", ucap Erwin yang entah datang darimana tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Eren.

"Ah, Erwin-san. Ya, kami baru saja datang", jawab Eren.

"Oh ya, dia siapa?", tanya Oluo yang baru sadar kalau Levi tidak datang sendirian.

"Ah, dia sepupuku. Perkenalkan, namanya Eren Yeager", ucap Levi memperkenalkan Eren kepada teman-temannya.

"Wah, tak heran kalau dia sepupumu Levi-kun. Dia tampan sekali", ucap gadis lain. Beberapa gadis mulai mendekati Eren dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Bahkan ada yang meminta nomor telpon dan sebagainya.

"Para wanita memang mengerikan!", keluh Farlan dan yang lain.

Levi lalu mulai menyapa teman-temannya yang lain dan saling menanyakan kabar. Meninggalkan Eren yang sedikit kewalahan dengan para wanita. Ia pun duduk di tempat yang masih kosong, disamping Farlan. Restoran itu menggunakan meja dan sofa panjang yang saling berhadapan, sehingga setiap meja dapat diisi 12-14 orang atau 6-7 orang per sofa.

Dari obrolan Levi dan yang lain, ia jadi tahu ternyata sebagian besar teman-temannya kini sudah menikah. Bahkan ada beberapa yang membawa suami/istrinya ke reuni ini, tak terkecuali Farlan dan Oluo.

"Na Levi, Erwin. Kalian sendiri kapan akan menikah?", tanya Oluo.

"Padahal kalian tampan dan mapan. Apa tidak ada satupun wanita Sina yang menarik di mata kalian?", tanya Farlan heran.

Erwin hanya tersenyum misterius dan meneguk sakenya.

"Wanita-wanita Sina tak semenarik yang kalian bayangkan. Mereka semua sama saja. Kalau tidak ada cinta, kenapa harus menikah", ucap Levi dengan santainya.

"Cih, Kau memang tak berubah, Levi", ucap Farlan.

Eren, yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping Levi, miris mendengarnya. Sekarang ia jadi berpikir apakah suatu hari nanti Levi akan melamarnya. Namun ia buru-buru menepis pikiran itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kucarikan wanita-wanita Shinganshina?", tawar Farlan kepada Erwin dan Levi.

Levi tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Tapi mungkin dia butuh", tunjuk Levi ke Erwin.

"Boleh juga", jawab Erwin dengan santainya.

Semuanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Levi dan Erwin yang sepertinya menandakan mereka akan menjadi jomblo abadi.

"Oh ya, aku tidak melihat Petra. Apa dia tidak datang?", tanya Levi penasaran.

"Kami hilang kontak dengannya beberapa tahun lalu, Levi. Kami sudah mencoba menghubunginya, tapi tidak ada jawaban", jawab Farlan.

Oluo sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan ini, tapi ia merasa kalau bagaimanapun ia harus mengatakannya kepada semuanya.

"Sebenarnya beberapa bulan terakhir Petra beberapa kali menghubungiku, Levi", ucap Oluo.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?", tanya Farlan kaget.

"Maafkan aku, Farlan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia hanya menghubungiku dan tidak dengan kalian. Ia tidak pernah menjelaskannya padaku. Aku rasa ia memiliki masalahnya sendiri yang tidak ingin kita tahu, karena itu ia melakukan ini", ucap Oluo.

"Mana nomor ponselnya? Kita coba hubungi Petra", ucap Erwin.

"Aku tidak memiliki nomor ponselnya. Ia selalu menghubungiku dengan private number. Ia tadi titip salam untuk kalian bertiga. Dia menyesal karena tidak bisa datang", ucap Oluo.

"Cih, ada apa dengannya?", ucap Levi sedikit kesal.

Eren ingat. Petra adalah salah satu anggota dari Levi Squad. Eren pernah melihat foto mereka. Ia adalah gadis yang cantik dan terlihat sempurna, begitu penilaian Eren saat melihat foto Petra.

Eren tak habis pikir. Ternyata teman-teman Levi benar-benar mengerjai Levi. Mereka memaksa Levi bertelanjang dada, menyuruhnya untuk berstandup comedy sampai mereka terbahak-bahak, memaksanya menelpon wali kelas mereka, yang diperparah oleh karena harus di-loudspeaker sampai seluruh manusia di tempat itu mendengar percakapannya, dan hal gila lainnya.

Eren tanpa sadar ikut larut dalam acara itu, karena bagaimanapun melihat Levi yang tak berdaya adalah hal yang langka. Yang lain pun terlihat sangat menikmatinya, mereka hanya berpikir kapan lagi mereka bisa menyiksa sang mantan pangeran sekolah yang harga dirinya seberat hiu megalodon itu.

Setelah beberapa jam menjadi bahan bully-an, Levi pun kembali protes entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Hoi kalian, hentikan ini semua. Aku sudah lelah", ucapnya di depan mic diatas panggung kecil yang disediakan oleh pihak restoran.

"Hee.. Begitu saja tenagamu, Levi?", teriak salah satu teman Levi.

"Levi-kun.. Kami belum puas. Bagaimana kalau satu sesi lagi?", teriak yang lain.

"Ya setuju! Sekali lagi, Levi!"

"Dua kali lagi!"

Levi menghela nafas.

"Oke, sekali lagi. Apa yang kalian mau?", tanya Levi.

"Menyanyi!"

"Ya, menyanyi, Levi!"

"Levi-kun, nyanyikan lagu yang paling romantis ya!"

"Betul, Levi! Kalau tidak romantis, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang!"

"Cih. Aku tidak bisa menyanyi", jawab Levi singkat.

"Apa? Kami tidak dengar Levi. Mana musiknya?"

Perempatan di dahi Levi mulai muncul.

"Sudahlah Levi. Menyerahlah! Mereka tidak akan berhenti kalau kau tidak menyanyI", ucap Farlan sembari memberikan gitar kepada Levi.

Levi kembali menghela nafas, jengkel. Ia pun menerima gitar itu dan mulai menyetel senarnya.

Eren yang hampir tidak pernah mendengar Levi menyanyi, merasa penasaran juga dan sama antusiasnya dengan teman-teman Levi yang lain.

"Tes. Cek. Oke, sip", Levi mengetes mic-nya.

"Baiklah, sebagai penutup permainan busuk kalian, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul It's The Right Time", ucap Levi.

Semua orang tertawa geli. Erwin tersenyum miris. Ia mulai sedikit prihatin dengan sahabatnya itu.

Levi pun mulai memetikkan senarnya dan bernyanyi...

#

 _If I close my eyes_

 _I can still see your smile_

 _and hear the sound of your laugh_

 _all my thoughts, wash away_

 _I don't feel any pain_

 _just the memory of you_

 _When it feels like, my heart won't work_

 _When I miss you so much that it hurts_

 _When closing my eyes doesn't do anything_

 _I forget, you told me this would hurt_

 _You told me it gets easier if I remember your words_

 _It's the right time_

 _For me to move along_

 _It's the right time_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _If you feel like you're all alone_

 _then just close your eyes_

 _I'll always be with you inside_

 _Even though I believe_

 _Part of you is with me_

 _This feels a lot like goodbye_

 _If I close my eyes_

 _Will you stay by my side?_

 _Even when I cannot fight?_

 _When it feels like, my heart won't work_

 _When I miss you so much that it hurts_

 _When closing my eyes doesn't do anything_

 _I forget, you told me this would hurt_

 _You told me it gets easier if I remember your words_

 _It's the right time_

 _For me to move along_

 _It's the right time_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _If you feel like you're all alone_

 _then just close your eyes_

 _I'll always be with you inside_

 _On the darkest nights_

 _When I can't find_

 _A reason to believe_

 _A reason for anything_

 _I throw my head into my hands and i just scream_

 _If you were gonna leave this world_

 _How could you leave without me?_

 _It's the right time_

 _For me to move along_

 _It's the right time_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _If you feel like you're all alone_

 _then just close your eyes_

 _I'll always be with you inside_

 _So if you feel like you're all alone_

 _then just close your eyes_

 _I'll always be with you inside..._

#

Krik krik krik. Lagu selesai dinyanyikan, namun suasana di restoran itu begitu sunyi. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara.

"Le.. Levi. Kau bisa menyanyi", ucap salah satu orang.

"Kyaaaaa... Levi-kun... Kau keren sekali!", seketika para wanita heboh dan mulai mendekati Levi.

Eren tidak terlalu syok mendengar Levi bernyanyi, karena sebelumnya ia pernah mendengarnya sekali. Namun, yang membuat hati Eren begitu bergetar adalah lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Levi begitu menyentuh di hatinya, ditambah dengan pengkhayatan Levi dalam menyanyikannya. Eren ingin sekali memeluk pria itu seandainya mereka tidak berada di tengah-tengah acara reuni ini.

* * *

Pukul 00:30.

Mobil Levi melaju dengan kencang. Kali ini Eren yang mengemudi. Levi yang mabuk berat pasti akan menabrakkan mobilnya jika dibiarkan mengemudi sehingga mau tak mau Eren menggantikannya. Syukurlah Eren hafal jalan pulang ke rumah Levi. Levi hanya tiduran di kursi tengah dengan memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Ia mulai bergumam tak jelas sementara Eren hanya menghela nafas.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Levi, Eren memapah Levi yang setengah sadar masuk ke dalam rumah. Eren sedikit kaget karena keadaan pintu rumah tidak terkunci. Padahal ia ingat Levi mengunci pintu rumahnya sebelum mereka pergi. Apa ayah Levi pergi dan lupa mengunci pintunya? Setidaknya hanya itu kemungkinan positif yang dipikirkan Eren selain adanya perampok yang masuk.

Eren memapah Levi ke kamar mereka dan langsung membaringkannya di kasur. Ia lalu turun dan mengecek keadaan Sir Kenny, ayah dari kekasihnya itu. Ia pun pergi ke kamarnya dan mendapati kamar tidur Kenny dalam keadaan kosong.

 _Kemana Sir Kenny tengah malam begini?_ , pikir Eren.

Ia pun kembali ke kamar Levi dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang mengecek ponselnya.

"Levi, ayahmu tidak di rumah dan pintu depan tidak terkunci saat aku masuk, bagaimana kalau kau menghubungi ayahmu dan menanyakan dimana dia sekarang? Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa", ucap Eren.

"Eren, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ia memang selalu begitu, besok pagi juga ia sudah pulang", jawab Levi dengan tenangnya.

"Setidaknya tanyakanlah dimana ia sekarang, Levi", Eren masih khawatir.

"Eren, tidurlah. Aku hubungi dia nanti", ucap Levi.

"Lagipula ingat, besok siang kita sudah pulang. Kau harus istirahat. Sekarang tidurlah", titah Levi.

Setelah mengucapkan itu seketika ia langsung terkapar diatas kasur seolah pingsan tiba-tiba. Eren sempat khawatir namun ia langsung cemberut setelah tau Levi hanya tertidur karena suara dengkurannya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya.

Benar saja yang dikatakan Levi sebelumnya. Saat Eren turun ke lantai 1 untuk memasak sarapan di dapur, Kenny sudah kembali ke rumah pagi ini dengan penampilan yang lusuh dan bau alkohol yang menguar pekat. Ia berbaring asal tepat diatas sofa dimana kemarin Eren menjumpainya untuk pertama kalinya. Eren memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkannya karena Kenny terlihat pulas sekali. Ia lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya ke dapur dan membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

* * *

"Eren...", gumam Levi. Ia meraba-raba sampingnya dan tak menemukan siapapun. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan tak menemukan Eren di kamarnya.

Levi lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mencium bau masakan. Itu pasti Eren-nya!

Levi lalu turun ke lantai 1 dan melihat sosok ayahnya tertidur di sofa. Ia acuh tak acuh. Setelah sampai di dapur benar saja sosok yang paling dicintainya itu kini tengah memasak. Ia lalu melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati dan langsung saja memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

"Le.. Levi! Kau mengagetkanku!", Eren terkejut sampai melepaskan spatula yang dipegangnya. Untung saja spatula itu tidak mengenai dirinya maupun Levi. Namun sepertinya Levi bahkan tidak mencoba sedikitpun untuk peduli.

Laki-laki itu kini sibuk menciumi leher Eren, sementara Eren berusaha melepaskan diri meskipun tidak dipungkiri ia sendiri menikmatinya.

"Levi, lepas! Aku sedang memasak. Bagaimana kalau Sir Kenny melihat kita?", ucap Eren dengan susah payah.

"Eren, sebentar saja", Levi tak mau kalah.

 _Tok tok tok._ Suara pintu depan diketuk.

Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini bertamu?, pikir Levi dan Eren.

"Biar aku yang ke depan", Levi pun berinisiatif pergi ke depan untuk melihat siapa tamu mereka pagi ini.

Pintu pun dibuka dan betapa kagetnya Levi melihat siapa dibalik pintu itu.

"Le-Levi...", sang tamu tak kalah terkejut melihat sosok Levi yang membuka pintu.

"Kau... Thomas? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Levi berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dan memilih to the point. Bohong jika ia biasa saja. Bagaimana pun Thomas pernah menjadi cinta masa lalunya selama tiga tahun.

"A-aku...hanya bertamu saja. Kudengar kau pulang ke Shinggansina, ja-jadi aku mengunjungimu", ucapnya sedikit gugup. Agaknya Levi menyadarinya dan sangsi kalau kabar tentang kepulangannya sampai terdengar di telinga mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Bukankah kau pindah ke Jepang?", tanya Levi.

"Ya, tapi sudah setahun ini aku kembali ke Shinggansina. Kurasa aku tidak akan terbiasa dengan budaya Jepang yang jauh berbeda dari budaya kita, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja", ucapnya.

 **Thomas's POV.**

Levi, kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Maksudku, sifatmu masih tak berubah. Kau sedingin es. Namun kurasa kau menjadi lebih dewasa, tampan, dan berwibawa dari sejak terakhir aku bertemu denganmu dulu.

Levi, bolehkah aku berharap?

 **Normal POV**

"Levi, siapa yang datang?", sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Deg _. Siapa dia?_

"Hanya teman lamaku. Eren, perkenalkan, dia Thomas Wagner. Thomas, dia Eren Yeager", jelas Levi.

Baru saja Eren ingin membuka suara sebelum akhirnya diinterupsi oleh Thomas yang bertanya, "Levi, siapa dia?"

"Dia sepupu jauhku, Eren Yeager", jawab Levi singkat.

"Sepupu? Aku tak pernah tau kau punya sepupu, Levi", seingat Thomas, kedua orangtua Levi sama-sama merupakan anak tunggal sehingga Levi tak pernah punya satupun sepupu. Terlebih lagi selama mereka menjalin hubungan dulu, Levi tak pernah menyinggung sekalipun tentang Eren.

"Sudah kubilang kan, dia sepupu jauhku. Dia anak dari sepupu ibuku", ucap Levi meyakinkan.

Bagaimanapun di pikiran Levi saat ini ia hanya tak ingin memperpanjang suasana kecanggungan yang terjadi, ditambah lagi menurutnya Eren pasti tak masalah dengan ucapannya barusan karena ia pasti mengira Thomas hanyalah salah satu teman lama Levi.

Thomas mengernyitkan dahi. Ia masih tak bisa menerima jawaban Levi. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menemuimu sebentar, tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, aku akan pamit saja, mungkin lain waktu", ujar Thomas.

"Tunggu, aku ingin bicara denganmu, Thomas. Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Thomas sedikit ragu, namun ia pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Eren, aku pergi sebentar. Selesai sarapan, kau bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan segera kembali", pamit Levi.

"Oke", jawab Eren. Sejujurnya ia merasa bingung mengapa Levi terlihat sedikit berbeda setelah bertemu dengan Thomas. Ia sendiri merasa ditatap penuh selidik oleh laki-laki berambut pirang itu sejak detik pertama mereka bertemu. Namun Eren dengan bijaksananya memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan kembali ke dapur.

Levi berjalan duluan sementara Thomas membututi di belakang.

"Levi, mau kemana kita?", tanya Thomas. Bahkan sekedar untuk menanyakan hal ini pun rasanya sulit bagi Thomas. Namun Levi hanya diam. Merasa diacuhkan, Thomas pun melanjutkan.

"Levi, maaf. Aku harus pergi", ucapnya.

Levi berhenti.

Kini tanpa disadari Thomas, meteka telah sampai di sebuah taman, tempat dimana mereka mengakhiri hubungan tiga tahun mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Levi yang mengakhirinya secara sepihak.

"Thomas, aku yakin kau terkejut saat melihatku tadi. Aku rasa kau tidak mendengar tentang kepulanganku. Jadi, sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau ke rumahku?", tanya Levi to the point.

Thomas gugup.

Levi selalu _straight to the point_ jika merasa ada yang janggal.

"Sebenarnya...", ia sedikit ragu mengatakannya, namun Levi takkan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya.

"A-aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan ayahmu, Levi. Kau tahu, setelah aku kembali dari Jepang dan mendengar kau tidak pernah kembali ke Shinggansina bertahun-tahun, aku mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Paman Kenny, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat keadaannya beberapa waktu sekali", jelas Thomas panjang lebar.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kau melakukan itu! Kau tahu keparat itu selalu baik-baik saja meskipun ia meneguk berbotol-botol vodka setiap hari", kesal Levi.

"Tapi Levi,.."

"Thomas, berhenti menemuinya lagi! Kau tahu baik bagaimana keparatnya pria tua itu!"

Thomas mendecih.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan aku yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Paman Kenny?"

"Kau sendiri, Levi, kemana saja kau selama 10 tahun ini? Kau tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dariku, membalas pesanku. Kau bahkan tak sedikitpun mengkhawatirkanku atau sekedar menghubungiku untuk memberikan kabar!", lanjut Thomas.

"Setelah lama akhirnya kita bertemu, Levi, kau mau melarangku untuk mengkhawatirkan keadaan ayahmu? Kau pikir kau siapa? Peduliku pada Paman Kenny tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kuperjelas!"

Levi terdiam. Ia tak menyangka Thomas akan mengeluarkan unek-uneknya saat ini.

"Thomas, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan ini panjang lebar. Aku harus segera kembali, dan kuminta kau untuk berhenti menemui ayahku lagi mulai sekarang. Aku tidak berniat membahas lebih dari ini, jadi kumohon berhenti mengkhawatirkan keadaan keluargaku", jelas Levi.

Thomas merasa sesak, seolah tak ada lagi ruang untuknya bernafas.

"Levi, seandainya kau tahu apa yang kulalui selama 10 tahun ini", ucap Thomas lirih.

"Aku...tahu, Thomas"

Thomas tersentak. Ia kaget. _Levi tahu?_

"Maafkan aku. Itu semua pasti berat untukmu. Kau harus bisa melalui semuanya. Lagipula, apalagi yang kau harapkan dari aku, Thomas?"

Rasanya semakin sesak. Benar memang, apalagi yang ia harapkan dari Levi? Levi sudah lama menjadi masa lalunya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bermaksud menjauhimu. Aku hanya ingin memberimu waktu untuk melupakan semua perasaanmu padaku. Jika selama 10 tahun ini yang kulakukan sia-sia, aku hanya perlu melanjutkannya lagi, kan?", Levi melangkah pergi.

Thomas tersenyum miris. Hatinya dipatahkan dua kali.

"Jika kau sudah berhasil melupakan semua perasaan itu, datanglah lagi kepadaku. Aku dengan senang hati akan menyambutmu sebagai seorang teman lama", Levi pergi meninggalkan Thomas di tempat yang sama, 10 tahun lalu, dimana ia menanggalkan cinta terdalamnya untuk laki-laki itu. Hatinya pun merasa sakit, meski cinta itu sudah lama sirna, namun baginya Thomas Wagner tetaplah salah satu bagian terpenting yang pernah mengisi hidupnya.

* * *

Terimakasih bagi yang masih ngikutin cerita The Consequences of Love You, kelanjutannya ditunggu ya. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu. ＼（＾∀＾） ノ

 **To be continued.**


End file.
